More Than Sadistic - An EreriRiren Fanfic
by AngelicToDevilish
Summary: Eren Jeager thought that camp would help him get away from things; his father's disappearance, his overprotective sister and even that sinking feeling that he's restarting tenth grade. He was wrong.


_Hell._

This seems way too much like hell.

There is fire everywhere, there is an entire cabin crushing the bottom half of my body (possibly breaking my legs in the process), and I feel like I'm dying over and over again.

This has to be hell.

But it isn't. It can't be. Because all of my new friends are here. And they never did anything wrong as far as I know.

I should be the only one in hell. I have done so many things to hurt the people that I love.

But at the same time, I don't want to go to hell, at least not yet. Even if I've done so many things wrong, I want to see Mikasa, my mom, Armin, everyone, at least one more time.

It cannot end this way.

I tried wiggling my legs a little bit. They were completely numb. If they weren't it would hurting like a bitch. I slowly tried tried to look behind me. The top of the cabin was on fire and it's spreading fast. I've gotta get out of here quick before I get burned alive.

I tried to use my hands to crawl myself out from underneath the nearly destroyed cabin, but the building is too heavy so I couldn't even budge an inch.

I looked around for some help, the panic inside of me intensifying. There was no one in sight at all. Where did everybody go? Ugh, I knew it was a bad idea to go to this stupid camp. Why can't Mom just listen to what I have to say? She's always been like that.

How horrible this turned out to be.

I then suddenly saw a silhouette run and halt right in front of me. Everything about him screamed Goth. All he's wearing is black. Even his hair. The only thing that I would consider is weird, is that his leather jacket stops halfway, and that he has what looks like a cravat peaking out of his pocket.

And there is also the fact that he's wearing a pale white faceless mask.

Everything about this man seemed menacing, even if he is wearing a mask. I can feel his glare digging in to my head.

And yet, I feel so attracted to him.

"A survivor? Haven't got one of those in a while." Him and his deep muffled voice said.

I ignored what he said because I thought he was just talking to himself about something that doesn't concern me."H-hey, c-can you please help me get you of here?" I say in a rough voice.

The man tilted his head to the side. And at this point I wondered what the heck is going on. Why isn't be helping me?

I realized that he probably didn't understand me. So I say it again, only louder. "P-please, help me." I turned around to see that the fire's way closer than before. I looked back at him with pleading eyes.

"Help?" I quickly nodded my head.

The man then tilted his head to the other side. "Why would I want to help a brat like you?" A brat? How does he even know that i'm a brat or not?

"B-because your a nice person?" I tried to convince him despite the fact that he probably doesn't like me already.

He muffled a scoff. "You have a lot to learn. Actually, maybe I can teach you that." Without a second thought, he picked me up over his shoulder and started to walk somewhere. I couldn't see because i was facing the opposite way.

"H-hey! I told you to help me not to kidnap me!" I struggled to get out of his grip. He was insanely strong for a man so short.

He ignored me and continued to walk into the slightly burned woods. I started swinging my legs up and down to hopefully get him off balance. He didn't move an inch. I proceeded to punch his back.

"Oi brat, do you want to die?" I could feel his glare in the back of my head.

"Where the hell are you taking me!" I yelled at him.

"To a place where nobody will bother us." He told me.

I am starting to get worried. He is a guy forcibly taking me into the woods in unknown territory. Why is this happening? What does he want from me? Wait a minute, does he want to rape me? That couldn't be true, could it? Or maybe something else... I am so confused. The only thing i know is that i'm being kidnapped right after my camp was set aflame.

What happened to Armin and Mikasa? Where were they when all of this happened? And mother thought that this would help me get away from things and help me socialise and i'll end up having some physical friends.

This can't be real. What could I have possibly done to deserve this?

...How did this happen?

 **...**

"Oh come on Eren! Give it a try!" Mother practically begged me again.

I let out a groan. "Mom, camp sounds like it's for kids. Plus, even if i do make some friends there, I'll end up having to leave them in a week anyway." I continued eating my scrambled eggs.

"But Eren, what if they live in the same city as us? This could be a great opportunity for you to make some new friends!"

"I don't need friends." I murmured. I have my online friends. I am currently playing this game called Attack on Titan. In the game, you are a soldier that defeats giant titans. You can even create your own squad with real people! I actually didn't make my own squad, I just joined one. I didn't really think that I was responsible to be a leader.

My mother pressured me again. "Of course you do! Everyone does!"

I sighed. "Fine! If i say yes would you stop bothering me about it please?"

Mothers' face brightened and she quickly nodded her head and got up from her seat. "Oh this is so exciting! Now you just sit tight and I'll go get your things ready!" She immediately went upstairs.

"No wait mom you don't have to-" She ignored me and disappeared upstairs.

I groaned. Why do i have to go to this stupid camp for? It kinda sounds boring. And plus, my online friends are the only people i need. We have fun all the time. It's not like i'm completely anti-social.

I went upstairs to check on my mom. I just stayed at my door step, watching her do her thing. She was packing my clothes like a mad woman, with a great big smile on her face. She seems so happy that i said yes to this. Of course making my mom happy is my number one priority, so I guess i can give it a try.

I went downstairs to the living room and turned on the TV as i sat down on the couch. The TV is always on the news because we don't really turn it on much. I don't really care, I'm just really bored. School starts in about an hour and a half. (There is only abut a week of it left, so we don't really do anything in class) Mikasa still hasn't woken up yet, and I am very glad for that. She is very protective. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if her face showed up in the dictionary. She'd be asking all these weird questions that make me feel uncomfortable and what not.

On the news, there was something going on about A mass murderer on the loose. They showed a mug shot of him on the screen. His hair was a little bit ruffled but other than that he looked pretty normal so far. He had raven black hair and a toned undercut. His facial expression looked very menacing to me. I bet the person that took the shot was a little scared too. Under the picture was the name of the person in all capital letters. 'LEVI ACKERMAN' it said.

hey say he broke out of a maximum security prison, said to be inescapable, home of the biggest killers. Well, it isn't really considered to be inescapable now is it?

I slumped down on the couch and looked at the time on my watch. If Mikasa doesn't wake up in the next five minutes or so, i'm going up there to do it myself. I'm actually pretty surprised that she hasn't woken up yet. She's probably starting to not care about school too.

"Are you ready to go Eren?" I almost jumped off of the couch at the sound of Mikasa's voice beside me. To my surprise again, she was already ready; scarf around her neck, and backpack in hand.

"Wait, how did you get ready so fast?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about? I think I took about an hour or so." She looked at me confusedly.

I looked back at my watch again. Only five more minutes until we have to leave to go walk to school. Good thing i was ready in advance.

I gathered all of my things and made my way outside with Mikasa, but not before yelling goodbye to mom who yelled back a muffled "Bye my sweeties!". As were walking to school in silence, I couldn't stop thinking about that Levi Ackerman guy.

How did he escape that prison anyways?

 **...**

I watched as the ugly looking lunch lady poured the sloppiest, most inedible looking piece of food on my platter. What the hell even is this? I thought as I walked down the lunchroom aisle.

This place is hectic. People were yelling at each other from across the room and the food (Can we even call it that?) Seemed to be flying everywhere. Disgusting. I thought. We might be all in jail, but at least keep the place clean god dammit!

I sat down at a lunch table where Hanji and Erwin were already seated.

"Howdy Levi!" Hanji, as cheerful as ever greeted me. I nodded my head at her. I plopped on the long seat so that i was facing her.

"So, Levi, I saw that fight you had before lunch." Erwin probably wanted to know more about it since he was only hearing a little about it around this dump.

"He was pissing me off, so I gave him a piece of my mind." I explained.

"Oh! You got into another fight! Tell me! How was it? Was there blood everywhere? Was his face all mangled up after you were finished with him?" She is one weird person I can tell you that.

"Let's just say, he won't be out of the infirmary for a while."

"Levi." I groaned a little. Every time he starts with my name, He's gonna go on and on about how I shouldn't use violence and shit. It's annoying as hell. "You can't just use violence all the time like that. You have to step up, be the bigger man."

"Be the bigger man? How?! How can I be the bigger man? I'm 5'4!" I half yelled at him.

Erwin chuckled. "Well, when you put it that way, what I said kind of sounds stupid now."

"You got that right." I agreed with him.

"Ouh ouh! I wanna go see the scene!" Hanji jumped up and down in her seat like a little kid.

"Oi, Four Eyes." Hanji looked at me. "If you shut the hell up for the next five minutes, I'll consider showing it to you." That was a lie. I'm not going to show it to her, first of all. She always goes crazy when that happens and jumps up and down like a maniac, well, more than she already is.

Hanji contained her excitement by calmly jumping up and down and looking forward.

"Anyway, Erwin. I need to tell you something important." He looked at me attentively.

I went closer to his ear and covered my mouth with my hand (Which is possibly the only thing actually clean in here) "I'm busting out of here."

"What? Are you crazy- don't answer that."

"This place is a wreck! And I've been craving to torture someone for real this time. Heck, I might actually go insane."

"You? Go insane? No offense Levi, but you already are." Erwin mocked me.

Hanji, Erwin and many others were part of a giant rebellion. That the system was corrupted or something, so they decided to take action and change that. They are called the Survey Corps and they were so infamous that the entire US state and even Canada knew them. They never wanted to kill people, but in the end, the military forced themselves on them too much, so they had to, and Erwin was the leader in this. Apparently, their plan has been working for almost half a year until the military pulled them into a trap and threw them in here, sentenced soon for their death.

"Oh! it's been five minutes already!" Hanji yelled as she stared at her invisible watch.

"Alright Erwin, i'm just about done with your bullshit. Now if you'll excuse me, i'll be taking my leave." I stood up and left, leaving my platter of fake food behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Hanji trailed behind me.

"What do you want Four Eyes?" I asked her.

"Your going to show me the guy, whether you like it or not!" She smiled like a lunatic.

"Why can't you go on your own?"

"Because it's more fun when your there." I groaned out of annoyance. "Oh come on Levi! Doesn't the most sadistic mass murderer in the world want to see his work of art?"

I sighed. Well, it would be nice to see that son of a bitch again. No one insults my height but me. "Fine, but I swear if you do something stupid."

"I won't." Hanji grinned and i continued walking towards the infirmary.

On our way there, we passed by what seemed like millions of jail cells. Filled with screaming misfits from top to bottom. Right now we were still over ground, and i suddenly realized how long it would take for me to get back at my cell. The guards here let me roam free, but i have a time limit. If i pass that limit, well, I think it's pretty obvious what would happen.

We had finally arrived at the infirmary, looking for the guy i beat up.

"Oh! Is it this one Levi?" She pointed at a man thats' head was completely wrapped with cloth. I simply shook my head. Just then, a nurse with honey-colored hair appeared at the end of the hall.

"My my, looking for Levi's last victim i see?" Petra said with her twisted sense of humor when she came close enough.

"Hello, Petra, Nice to see you again." I almost smiled at the sight of her.

 **...**

 **(25 years ago, when Levi was 9)**

"Get lost, loser!" My bully that practically towered over me said after he pushed me off my feet and I fell in the banquet of snow in our school yard. "And cut your hair!" He and his gang burst out laughing as they walked away, leaving me there in the banquet of snow. As soon as they were out of sight, i got out of the snow bank, brushing off the remaining snow from my legs.

I hate them, I hate them, I hate them! They're such idiots to take their rage out on me? I have to resist so hard to not run after him beat him till he dies.

"Um, are you alright?" A sweet high-pitched voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a honey-colored haired girl that was a little shorter than me. I instantly realized who she was. Petra Ral. The (apparently) nicest girl in the class and possibly the entire school. I'm surprised she even decided to come talk to me.

"Huh? What do you want?" I blatantly asked her.

She seemed very nervous, continuously fiddling with her hair. "Oh, I uh, saw you get pushed in the snow bank. Those guys can be pretty mean huh?"

I scoffed. "Please, I could beat them if I wanted to." I looked back at my clothes to see if they were soaked through, and to my surprise, they weren't.

Petra turn her head to the side and looked at me differently. Not in disgust, but in pure curiousness. That didn't stop her from studdering. "T-then why don't you?"

"Because I'll kill them."

...

Ever since then, Petra has been following me around like a lost puppy, hoping to make some good conversations, and we did, eventually. She was actually quite fun. After she found out that I'm a masochistic serial killer and was sentenced to this jail for life, she went after me again, determined to keep me close. So, she quit her job at an actual hospital and came to work here. I told her some many times on the phone not to do that, but she completely ignored me.

Oh well, nothing to do about it now.

She smiled. "Nice to see you too Heichou." That was a nickname given to me way before my fetish given by of course, Petra. She won't tell me what it means though.

"Oh do you know where the body is?" Hanji's glasses glistened.

Petra laughed. "In fact I do, I was just treating him. Follow me." She started walking in the direction she came from and Hanji and I followed.

A/N: I'm sorry if it's bad i didn't revise it much


End file.
